


Daddy's Love Spot

by HimeBee



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Facials, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Guilt, Incest, One-Sided Attraction, Parent/Child Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: Diarmuid is proud of you, his beautiful daughter. You're beginning to grow up fairly quickly. Before he realizes it, you are no longer a little girl. But you willalwaysbe his baby girl. He's even more relieved that his own daughter has not fallen under the curse of his Love Spot.Or… That's what he wants to believe.
Relationships: Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Lancer/Reader, Diarmuid Ua Duibhne | Saber/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 94





	Daddy's Love Spot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Hoooo, boy! So, this is a story that has been in my drafts for _months_ now. I've been wanting to revise and publish it for the longest, but I kinda lost motivation to do so.. ;u;
> 
> ★ Anyway, it's exactly what it seems like: an incest fic with Diarmuid XD I dunno what else to say about it, except it's a guilty pleasure!
> 
> ☆ That being said, I hope you guys still enjoy it! And, if it's not your cup of tea then I recommend forgoing this fic. There _is_ incest and smut! (AKA just read the tags)
> 
> **[Diarmuid can be either a Lancer or Saber, it's not specified.]**
> 
> **[Reader is NOT a minor]**

* * *

You and your father were watching a movie, munching on popcorn and laughing at some of the funny scenes. He sat comfortably on the couch with you in his lap, holding the bowl of popcorn in between your legs. You were shoveling the buttery treat into your mouth when a sex scene came up, seemingly abrupt and very out of place.

You started squirming around in your father’s lap, eyes glued to the lewd scenes before you. A man and a woman were both kissing, hands down each other’s pants and moaning fairly loudly. Their sounds of pleasure resonated around the living room, making you wiggle around even more. Diarmuid said nothing at all.

He merely shifted his weight so that you weren’t pressing down against him as much. Whether you were doing it on purpose or not, Diarmuid was unsure. But you were rubbing that cute little ass of yours against him while still eating, unblinking as you continued to watch. 

When the man pushed the woman forcefully against the wall, a small moan came out of your mouth unintentionally. Enough was enough. Your father grunted before he lifted you away from his lap and placed you down on the couch. You looked up at him with a curious gaze when he took the bowl of popcorn from your hands.

“It’s bedtime now, little one.” You pouted and reached for the bowl, only to have it moved even farther out of your reach.

“But daddy, the movie isn’t over yet!”

“I know, but it’s getting fairly late. Let’s go to bed, alright?” You were still pouting and sitting in the same spot with your arms crossed, which caused Diarmuid to give you that authoritative look of his that meant he wasn’t messing around.

“Bed. Now.” With an exasperated huff, you stood up and stomped childishly to the bathroom. You had to freshen up before bed.

While in the bathroom, you brushed your teeth, washed your face and changed into your pajamas while your father cleaned up in the living room. That was when you had an idea… Probably not a good one, but it was an interesting one nonetheless.

You traded out your cute pajamas for one of your daddy’s shirts, which came down to your knees. You also decided to forgo panties tonight. After a few moments of patiently waiting, you could finally hear his footsteps coming up the stairs.

Diarmuid peeked into your bedroom, frowning when he didn't see you in the bed.

“[Your Name], where are you?”

“In here, daddy!” Diarmuid sighed. He wasn’t exactly in the mood for a game of hide-and-seek…

“Sweetheart, I said it was bedtime. What are you doin-” He stopped himself from finishing his sentence when he saw where you were--

In _his_ bed, wearing _his_ shirt.

"I'm ready for bed now!" His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed thickly, attempting to look everywhere but directly at you.

"W-what are you doing, love? You haven't slept in the same bed as me since you were a little girl." Now, you were everything _but_ little. He could even make out the outline of your nipples through the shirt…

"I didn't wanna be alone.. There's supposed to be a storm tonight, and I wanted to sleep with you." After what happened earlier, Diarmuid didn't think he could have you in the same bed as him right now. After all, he had a problem to take care of.

"I.. See.. Okay, princess. Just make sure you stay on your side." It was impossible to say no to you, he concluded.

"Okay, daddy!" You moved over to the left side of the bed, allotting him enough room on his side.

Reluctantly, Diarmuid removed his shirt and pants. He didn't particularly like wearing pajamas, so he just slept in his boxer briefs. But now that you were in the same bed… It suddenly felt extremely wrong.

Even still, he stripped down to his underwear and climbed in bed next to you. Almost immediately, you snuggled against his chest, sighing happily as you brushed against one another. His entire body froze when your chests made contact, and he could feel your nipples beginning to pebble.

He was stuck lying on his back with you against his chest. The quicker he fell asleep, the better.

"...Daddy?" When you received no response, you assumed he was asleep.

Even in the dark, your eyes could make out your father's figure as it was illuminated slightly by the moonlight. Your gaze trailed down further, stopping at the mound in his underwear. Without much thought, you reached down and touched it.

You were a bit shocked when it twitched against your fingertips. It was also very warm. You yelped, surprised when your father suddenly turned over on his side. He was facing away from you now, causing you to huff in agitation. You weren’t finished playing around…

When you realized he wasn’t gonna turn back over any time soon, you pouted and turned over as well. What you didn’t know was that Diarmuid had woken up the second you called for him. Suddenly, he could feel his heart beating faster as it started to ache.

His daughter had fallen for him, due to the curse of his face. All fatigue he felt had gone out the window.

Diarmuid didn’t want to sleep anymore.

* * *

That following morning, you woke up to an empty bed and the soft smell of pancake batter. You jumped out of bed and practically skipped to the kitchen, where your father was fixing pancakes in the frilly apron you got him for his last birthday.

“The pancakes smell so good!” He smiled at you over his shoulder as you took a seat at the table, waiting for him to finish making breakfast.

“I’m glad. Here, I’ll fix your plate then I have to get ready for work.” You were always a bit sad to see your daddy leave for most of the day, but today was different… You felt even worse, for some reason.

“Did I do something wrong, daddy?” Diarmuid frowned as the images of last night flashed in his mind.

You still weren’t aware that he knew what you had done last night, and he didn’t plan on telling you either.

“No, princess. I just have to work is all, you know I can’t stay.” Without another word, your daddy fixed you a plate full of pancakes and cut up fruits on the side.

“Eat up. Leftovers from yesterday are in the fridge. I’ll be home at the usual time, so make sure you lock the door, okay?” He didn’t even give you a goodbye hug before he walked out the door.

“Okay, daddy…”

Diarmuid tried his best to keep from breaking down when he got in the car, but… It was no use. He felt utterly powerless. Painful, quiet sobs caused Dia's shoulders to shake as he pressed his forehead against his hands; harshly gripping the steering wheel until his nails dug harshly into it.

“What am I supposed to do..?” He truly felt cursed at that very moment. But... Duty still calls and he had to be at work soon.

He wiped his eyes slowly before pulling out of the driveway. You watched him leave from the window, still ignorant of your father's internal suffering. He would be home at the usual time, so you wanted to do something nice for him tonight… And so, you spent most of the day searching through your drawers and closets.

* * *

"I'm home, princess." He dropped his keys on a table nearest the door with a sigh, feeling much more drained than usual.

"Welcome home!" You were sitting on the couch, smiling and kicking your feet when you noticed Dia, but he hadn't seemed to notice you...

Upon further inspection, you frowned because he looked extremely tired.

"What's wrong, daddy? You look very sleepy." Diarmuid headed straight to the kitchen, looking for something new to cook for the both of you, you surmised. Leftovers didn't taste the same after a few days.

"Ah, do I? Work must have taken it out of me today."

"Then we should sleep earlier tonight!" God, he didn't want to sleep. He _couldn't_ sleep with you in his bed.

"Mhm." He replied, but you could tell he wasn't paying much attention to the conversation because he wasn't even facing you.

You crept up behind him as he searched around in the cabinets, and wrapped your arms around his waist. Dia nearly dropped the pot when he felt your breasts smushed against his back.

"W-what are you doing, princess..?"

"Daddy, please look at me." _He couldn't, he just couldn't-_

"...Don't you find me pretty, daddy? Y-you haven't looked at me at all…" _He couldn’t, he just couldn’t-_

You continued rubbing yourself against him and it was _very_ distracting. Dia turned around and stared at you with such intensity that you nearly dropped to your knees. Your daddy was so handsome… You reached a hand up to caress your daddy’s cheek, but he caught your wrist, golden eyes slightly narrowed.

“[Your Name], stop this.” His sternness caused you to pout, but that didn’t stop you from pushing your breasts flush with his chest.

You must’ve caught him off guard because he recoiled away from you, placing a fair amount of distance between the both of you by backing up until he hit the counter.

“I love you so much, daddy... Don’t you love me too?” All of these questions you were asking were nothing but unfair, considering you already knew the answers.

“You know I do, princess.” You smiled at your daddy before you sank to your knees in front of him, taking a few moments to admire him from that angle.

Diarmuid was frozen in place, watching as you cupped him through his jeans with that cute, innocent smile on your face. Your fingers massaged his bulge until it started straining against the material of his boxer briefs and pants.

There was a look of anticipation in your eyes when you started unbuttoning and unzipping your daddy’s jeans. Dia looked away from you, a dark blush covering his cheeks. He couldn’t possibly watch you do what you were about to do. A sigh of relief fell from his lips when his cock was finally freed, leaking with precum and throbbing.

You pressed a single finger against the tip of your daddy’s cock, staring in awe at the thin, white string connected to your finger. Without giving it much thought, you placed your finger on your tongue and smiled at how oddly satisfying it tasted to you.

Unfortunately for Diarmuid, he had looked down just in time to see you tasting his precum. The sight of you on your knees and licking your fingers was enough to make his cock throb. He chose to look away again.

“Daddy, why aren’t you looking at me?” You asked with a small pout as your fingers wrapped around the base of his dick, giving it a few experimental tugs until Diarmuid grunted.

“This is wrong, we shouldn’t be doing this…” It was difficult to feel guilty when your daughter had your cock in her hand and stroking it as if she had done it a million times before.

Diarmuid was going to stop you and tell you to forget any of this ever happened until you stuck your tongue out to have a taste directly from the source. His hand covered his mouth as to muffle an embarrassingly loud groan that threatened to spill out. However, the more you licked, the harder it became to keep quiet.

Diarmuid couldn’t help himself, he just _had_ to see what you looked like with his cock in your mouth. You did not disappoint whatsoever. Your eyes suddenly became locked in an intense staring contest, causing Dia to bite down on his lip when you finally started to take more of him down your throat. It felt so damn good, and it shouldn’t have felt good to him, but…

He felt his cock beginning to twitch inside your mouth. It was a little surprising how close he was to having an orgasm already, but he was more startled by the fact that you were _moaning._ Diarmuid noticed your hand between your legs, moving quickly in a back and forth motion. You were touching yourself.

You were getting off on having your daddy’s cock in your mouth; so much that you felt the need to start rubbing your cute little clit...

“[Your Name], sweetheart, I need you to stop... I’m going to... C-cum soon.” He had hoped this declaration would make you pull away in fear of having some foreign fluid invading your mouth.

And yet, you didn’t. If anything, you were sucking his cock with much more vigor than before. Dia didn’t want to be rough with you and force your mouth off of him by pulling your hair, so he merely shut his mouth and allowed his little girl to do whatever she wanted.

Your muffled whines were literally making his knuckles turn white as he gripped the counter, trying to refrain from just fucking your throat… Would you enjoy something like that?

“I-I’m... Princess, I’m comin- _shit..!”_ He barely had enough time to warn you before he finally reached that guiltily sought after orgasm, thick spurts of cum shooting down your throat. The taste and the amount was jarring enough to make you recoil, causing the rest of your daddy’s cum to fall on your cheeks and some on your clavicle.

You smiled up at Dia as you swallowed what was already in your mouth before using your fingers to scoop up the rest. Your daddy watched you the entire time, one eye closed and chest heaving as if he had just run a marathon.

“Daddy, I’m kinda messy now... Can we shower together?” 

“Of course, princess.”

He couldn't say no to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do plan to add another chapter, but I'm also still writing for another ongoing fic I have featuring Bakugou, so please be mindful of that! And thanks for reading~!
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Feedback, comments and kudos are, as always, much appreciated! ♡(●´ω｀●)


End file.
